


2 am

by darkeyedresolve



Category: Batman (Comics), Superboy (Comic), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkeyedresolve/pseuds/darkeyedresolve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon and Tim have a special meeting place, a room in a old Gotham Hotel, they find some moments together in the late hours of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 am

Kon stood in front of the looming apartment building, his head gradually tilting further and further back until he could just make out the top against the night sky. It looked like the stereotypical scene out of a 1920’s noir film; all the colors seemed to be washed out into grays and blacks.  The youth wiped a hand across his already damp brow and he was cursing about wearing this long coat in the middle of a summer heat streak…but he had to be “under the radar” which was code for don’t let Batman know you are in town.  He glanced to his side as he walked up the wide steeps of the dirty stoop; where an older woman had taken up a spot to stay for the night.  The boy of steel passed by but not before leaving dollars stuffed into the moth eaten, black bag that she was still loosely clutching on to. He reached into his pocket and pulled a tiny, silver key that slide easily into the sorrowful looking mouth of the door.

 

            The lobby had at one time been grand; there was tarnished ornamentation along the upper walls and flicks of painted scenes that faded into dullness. Kon-el took in a breath of air which was laced with age and heat, God this was turning out to be such a mood killer. There not a soul inside the lobby, well there was this cat lying beside the stairs but it seemed to be trying to sleep through the hot night too. He checked the paper, which was also in his pocket, and read off the room number to no one but himself.

 

            “1202”

 

            Kon glanced over to where the elevator should be, where his fast track detour should have been but it was out of order. He was soon running his hands over the dusty, closed doors and was just about to pull them open when a voice popped into his head.

 

            “No powers either.”

 

            Superboy was getting no luck today and once again brushed aside the light sweat shine from his forehead. It would be the stairs, those long upward going stairs. Timothy Drake was going to owe him so much for this. The dark haired hero was a good solider so he followed orders and walked up the steps, though no one said he couldn’t skip up a few steps now and then. He smirked in his own rebellious way as his feet hovered above the ground, making the bottom of the long, black coat sway and scrape the heavily trodden floor. 

            Sounds could be heard echoing down unfamiliar hallways while he made his climb: people shouting, people cursing, babes crying but he was also told not to interfere unless someone’s life was in danger. This building would only be a useable base if criminals weren’t aware of protectors dwelling within, which made sense but it still bothered Kon. He didn’t like the idea of anyone suffering, he really didn’t like coming to Gotham because even with all of his powers; the city seemed to always be suffering. The boy really didn’t know how Robin managed to “work” in a place like this, considering he spent a great deal of his crime fighting life in picturesque Hawaii.

 

            “Have faith in him, and in the big, bad bat.” Kon-el spoke softly as he began to climb another set of stairs, as if those silent words might be heard by the tenants and give them a glimmer of hope.

 

            The outside heat was everywhere and it seemed to be getting worse by the time he got up to his floor, he really wanted to take this coat off. He took another deep breath of stale air; this hallway looked rather empty and unlived in. There no other voices or sounds to echo down the long hallway, the carpet was still full of holes but that was just the toll of age. Each door was made of dark wood and had little gold, though now it was a washed out yellow, numbers hammered onto the face. He gazed upon each one as he made his way and caught the door number with his vivid blue eyes, 1202. The youth drew out another key and used it on the rusty looking knob, but it opened with hardly a sound.

 

            “Must be the tenants up keep” Kon thought while stepping into the darkened area.

 

            It was hot, muggy, and the room was stuffy. The obscure safe house, apartment really, located in a cheap building not to far from Crime Alley.  The boy wonder used it often for any stake outs since it did have a superb view on the deadly streets below and the lofty buildings to the side had many dark secrets within the brick walls. But that superb view was though a dirty little window, and that dirty little window was the only one in the room. Some light managed to stream in from the outside which cast a yellowish glow through the glass. The new occupant ran his hand over the wall and easily found the switch, but when it was flicked…nothing.

 

            “Aw come on, you don’t even use the lights.” Kon-el growled as he began to scan the tiny room, his eyes glowing softly as they took in all possible light that no normal person could do. He could see a small oil lamp on the table; guess that was suppose his light source. A soft red glow appeared in his eyes when his fingers had finished fiddling with the little knob, the wick was burning softly in seconds. The lamp did a surprisingly good job of illuminating it all, but that was probably because of the lack of space within the apartment walls.

 

            Superboy was more than happy to shrug off that damn coat, especially as sweat drip over his lips and salt was tipped on his tongue. The summer humidity was still clinging to him though; it was such a gritty feeling that lay upon his skin. With a light of the lamp, Kon moved to the left wall and could see a little box jutting from the wall…he couldn’t believe but there was air conditioning for this place. That joy was short, since as soon as the boy of steel began to adjust the temperature…there was nothing to adjust. The switches were broken and no matter how much he tapped at it, nothing was going to fix all that old and useless wiring.

 

            “I feel the urge to take this entire building apart to be rising…” Kon-el shook his head and moped over to the kitchenette on the other side of the room. A square refrigerator stood beside the compact sink and cabinet set, all looking neglected by age. The white steel handle of the fridge softly reflected the flickering glow of the lamp, and a trained eye might notice that was no dust on it either. Just as the youth was about to open it up and find something to cool off with, he finally noticed the red glimmer of a clock that was placed on the counter. 

 

            “Oh damn I forgot to check the time!” Kon could have smacked himself for being so stupid as he quickly grabbed a hold of it and almost ripped it right out of the wall. The digital numbers flickering for a moment before changing over once again to proclaim: 2 am. That was the time they were to met, when Robin had managed to create a break for himself.

 

            “See you made it alright.” The voice was cool and Tim had managed to get the jump on Superboy, which let Kon enjoy his first set of chills since coming to Gotham this evening.

 

            “Well the train ride was easy but getting around your city with no powers, that was the real tricky part.” Kon-el looked over his shoulder to make out the barest hints of a body within the shadows of the room. The hints of green along the limbs and the trademark red upon the torso, yea it was his boy wonder alright. He could almost feel the tense aura radiating from the shadows of the figure.

 

            “I knew you would manage, you faced a lot worse with no powers before.” Robin had a knowing, thought tiny, smirk upon his face as he began to undo some of the accessories of his costume.

 

            “Yea well, climbing all those stairs in this heat…that was a trail.” Superboy teased and his mood shifted when he heard the rustling of a cape falling to the ground. He slowly moved away from the kitchenette and it took only moments for the two to be reunited under a steamy Gotham night.

 

            “I missed you so much.” Kon breathed out when they were embracing one another, he could feel gloved hands roaming over his broad back. Recent events in this dark city had pulled Tim away from the Titans, and himself…which is what worried him the most. Robin was always the introverted one, the cool and distant leader in times of strife but also a trusting confidant. There was always something Timothy held back, whether to protect others or himself. Kon had no doubt Tim trusted him with his life and his love but Tim seemed to avoid burdening anyone with his problems.

 

            “I missed you too.” Robin sighed as his frame melted into the always supportive body. He hadn’t made time to even get his mask off before lips were meeting, supple warm lips. All of the hells of this damned city were melting away while they kissed, it was what he needed...even if was only for a short time. He opened his blue eyes when he feels his mask being pulled away by an invisible force and now he is practically bare in front of Kon.

 

            “No need for masks in our….” Kon trailed off as he tried to think of some nickname to christen this place, though how romantic was run down apartment? The boy developed a rather cute expression of concentration as his mind searched for the right word.

 

            “It’s a safe house.” Tim reminded him as he stripped of his gloves and it was more evident that sweat upon his face now that they were up close, “I am sorry for putting you through this but things are…hectic.” That was life of a member of the bat family; it was all kept in the family. He wanted to include Superboy, as he was a part of his life, but there was just no way of reconciling Batman’s ways.

 

            “I would say you can tell me anything but I know you know.” The taller boy tousling the damp, black hair, “And here I was complaining about the heat.” Kon knew why people did as the Bats said, he was really intimidating and something of a trait that Tim was developing. He was just foreign to the idea of family in the same sense since Superman didn’t show much brotherly, or maybe its fatherly, support to him and only recent he had been drawn into the Kent name.

 

            “Well I do have some ideas on how to fix that.” Tim said and developed this unreadable expression which made Kon a little confused on what the meaning was. The boy wonder brushed up against the side of his counterpart, letting his own ungloved fingers to feel the soft cotton shirt, “Take off your shirt and get into bed.” The tone implied that was no room for an argument.

 

            “Oh I love it when you get mysterious.” Kon added while stripping out of his plain black t-shirt, since his “non costume” costume was still easily recognized now. Sweat drips lightly and rolled over his broad chest, if you were going to be a clone if didn’t hurt to be the clone of a man who had an almost perfect physique. He had those thick, well defined arms and a torso that looked like it was carved out of marble; everything was rounded and firm.

 

            “Not to mention when you start getting aggressive, guess you probably have a lot of tension to work out?” Kon-el mused aloud in a playful tone as he walked, strutted probably, over to the bed with the dull glow showing off the various definitions of muscles along his back. The bed was an older style with its metal springs and railings, the headboard was all made of curving metal pieces in a floral motif. The metal was black with flicks of paint beginning to chip off from the time, a chip flicked off just from him running his fingers over it. The springs groaned underneath the weight of his body but the mattress was surprisingly firm, which meant someone had replaced it recently.

 

            “Always prepared.” Kon smirked at the way Tim was always a few steps of ahead of the rest. He was beginning to feel grimy though from the touch of mugginess upon his skin, his jeans were clinging to his legs now…make it all rather tight. He was growing impatient with the bird and was about to open his mouth to call him, when a very cold sensation was rubbed over his shoulder.

 

            “Ohhh…” He involuntarily flinched as the cold wet moved towards his neck, water droplets running down the very center of his back. Bring the refreshing touch, they dripped and moved over each ripple of muscle. The boy of steel turned his head and could see Tim leaning over his sitting form; he had brought a most unusual weapon, or reliever: ice.

 

            “A perfect way to break the heat spell.” A hand reaching down and lifting Conner’s chin up, and then they kissed once more. Superboy moaned deeply as the ice continued to slide along his shoulders and rain down the icy droplets along his broad back.

 

            “Something of a genius aren’t you?” Kon said softly as their lips parted, his breath growing short from the chill running along his body. The response was met with another ice cube that was slowly run over the top of his chest, getting a hiss from those clenched, pouty lips. Tim watched the delicious expression forming on his team mate’s face as the cold water ran over his well defined chest, one barely hitting against a firming nipple.

 

            “Ahh.” The ice drop hitting his dark pink nub and enticed it to firm. Robin leaned down further and moved the cube in slow circles over the left pectoral, slowly spiraling inward. Superboy remained surprisingly docile as his chest rose and fell with his aroused breath, making all kinds of little noises that feed Tim’s desires. The cube had almost vanished into nothing by the time it go the desired location but it was enough to get Kon’s nipple sensitive and tingling.

 

            “Fuck…Tim…” Kon wasn’t about to remain docile any longer and reached for the boy wonder, his hands finding the bare shoulders. He twisted his body so he was somewhat facing Tim, but the protégé of the dark knight just began another cube on the right pectoral. They kissed again, though Kon-el shoved his tongue into Timothy’s mouth in such a greedy, desperate manner that it slowed down the youth’s ice play. The tongues dueled for dominance but Kon remained firmly on top, well at least within the other’s mouth. They shared moans between them as the melting ice danced slide along the boy of steel’s chest, though his were always more short and sharp from the cold sensation pricking at his hot skin.

 

            Timothy Drake always has a plan, he was getting his teammate very desperate…very easy to work in his oh so skilled hands. He used those deadly hands to pull and tease those nipples, now they were just as firm as the rest of him now. The sensation was growing so strong that it spreading through his entire chest, Kon was having a hard time focusing on kissing at that point. He reached out for something to stabilize on and found one of Tim’s toned arms, his fingers gazing the lightly sweating skin. It took him a few moments, like it sometimes does, to realize that Timothy had stripped himself down while getting that ice.

 

            “You always have to lead don’t you, wonder boy?” Kon smiled as he broke the kiss, each boy now having puffy lips.

 

            “You never have a problem with keeping up before, so what’s the problem?” Timothy replied while his cool, wet hands drifted down the v-shaped body, “You want a hand with these?” He emphasized his point by giving a tug on the denim waistband.

 

            “I am a big boy.” Kon turning the tables as when he pushed the other down on the bed and climbed over top,” If I can handle villains, I think I can take my own pants off.” He glanced around until he found the small bowl of ice, while his tactic telekinesis began to loosen his jeans.

 

            “Yea but team work is so important.” Robin would use an reason to touch Kon, his fingers sliding around and tugging on the denim as those invisible forces moved them down.

 

            He didn’t get much a chance to voice any other opinion besides a moan as ice rolled over his lips. The clone was quick to adapt and could play the game too, letting the quickly disappearing shard pool on his lover’s lips. Another kiss was shared by the next generation World’s Finest and it was an intoxicating mix of hot, cold, and wet.  The kiss deepened as Kon-el arched his back from the sensation of fingers rubbing along his now bare thighs, and then they dug right into the muscle.

 

            Kon fought the urge to buck since his lips were not going to leave Tim’s mouth, even if the other was doing things to deter his will. Superboy wanted to touch too, lifting his hand and let it move and caress the bare skin of the other’s chest. He had some tricks of his own as his telekinetic powers to softly spread, which gave Robin the sensation of waves rolling over his skin. Timothy squirmed slightly but he held it together like always, his palms working and massaging those powerful legs.

 

            They were both beginning to sweat more; their body heat was mixing well with the thick, summer heat. Tim glanced at the ice; they were slowly disappearing into an ever growing pool of water inside the bowl. He lifted his hands away and dipped one into the chilly mixture, his fingers dripped with cold as they slide along the Kon’s hard flesh. He could hear a hiss by his ear, where Kon-el had been sucking on his earlobe, so he continued to rubbed and stroke the warm shaft with his icy palms.

 

            It was such a sharp contrast to what he was feeling all over, he had been hot so long and now to get this cold sensation…and there of all places. The boy of steel had a hard time controlling the light thrusting action of his hips; he could almost feel each curve and line of Robin’s hand along his skin. Kon groaned loudly before leaning back down to suck on some skin, his teeth nibbling at the boy wonder’s neck.

 

            “Ooohh sit up for a second.” Tim panted out as the muscled youth slowly leaned away and sat up, his thighs straddling the boy’s sides. He had to smile as he looked at Kon’s vivid blue eyes filled with wonder and questions, which would disappear in mere moments. A hesitation came over him though, his eyes scanning over every detail of the god like body that was practically sitting in his lap. It was good to be a super hero.

 

            A clear, wet shard of ice was tucked behind Tim’s lips while his hands grabbed to the sides of his lover, he could feel his abdominal muscles clenching tight and defining themselves as he drew himself closer to needy cock. Kon was tensing up just by the sensation of cold breath, each muscle was popping out under his skin when his tip was nursed upon. Timothy could be such a tease, and Kon was going to be reminded of that as rapidly melting ice was swirled around his dick head.

 

            “So cold…but so fucking hot.” The boy of steel hand his hands placed down on his counterpart’s shoulders, making moans and grunts each time that tongue flicked his flesh. He was so wrapped up in what as going on, that Kon never noticed the ice cube in the other hand. The hand not making itself known until it ran the dissolving ice against his lower back, causing a sharp arching to happen as icy droplets ran down the crack of his round ass. He began to wiggle his meaty ass in such a way that Tim couldn’t help but slide the ice lower and lower…until it was resting right on top of the pert mounds.

 

            “God…damn it…that’s cold.” Robin heard though wanton moans, so he analyzed that this was working out very well. The cube continued to melt against hot skin and the water ran down, sliding and teasing Kon in one sensitive spot. The bed began to shake some, and it wasn’t from their movements, it must be from those powers…that invisible tactile telekinesis that flowed from Kon’s body. The remaining sliver of ice was rubbed and pushed against the smooth, tender hole between those flawless cheeks, and there was quite a gasp when it was slipped inside.

 

            “And how does that feel?” Timothy Drake had a very good assumption of how it must feel since he could see his lover squirming around, making it hard to hold his shaft in his mouth. After the initial shock had wore off, Kon grew back into a normal pacing and only wiggled about so when Robin was once again melting ice on, and sometimes in, his ass. The mighty Superboy made vulnerable and shivering over him, each muscle rippling in the yellow, diluted light.

 

            Kon was growing increasingly more urgent from all Tim’s actions; he was only a young man after all. The thrust of his body increasing as Kon-el tries to seek the deeper, tighter parts of the other boy’s throat but suddenly he is denied that wish. Those soft lips and steamy mouth were pulling away, sliding along his tight lower stomach but it wasn’t as nice. He was almost most pouting as Timothy pulled back, leaning further away form his dripping, deprived flesh.

 

                “You stopped?!”

 

                “Not really stopped, just one last thing to do.” He replied while coating his fingers in lube, which must have from that pocket bat-universe they store crap in. The cold crème was deftly applied to the already teased opening; Kon couldn’t help but push back and help those greased fingers slide in. He wasn’t sure how he became such a “greedy bottom” since this is not how their relationship started, but once he learned to open up some…well he really opened up. In this empty old room inside a run down building, he was openly moaning Tim’s name over and over.

 

            “Lean back, Kon and relax.” Robin was now the impatient one as his hands gripped the bigger guy’s hips and coaxed him into the right position. The firm backside lowered and rubbed for a moment against the lightly curved shaft, Tim gave a jolt in response. They both shivered as they meet in a most intimate way, then two separate entities become one in a sudden spark.

 

            The savory of ice was still felt by Timothy; it was making him throb in the most pleasant possible way. The remaining chill was quick to wear out as the two began to move and slide, the heat was intense and the bed was slowly getting drenched by their sweat. The rising and fall of the boy of steel was amazing to feel and to behold, his moaning expression and the way his chest gives a slight bounce the faster he rides. There is a rhythmic movement to it all, each one knows what to do and how to move by now…movements synched in training and now from years of being together.

 

            “Getting close, Robby?” Kon smirks with his face glowering form sweat and dull light, even those blue eyes began to shimmer with their alien light. He didn’t need to ask, he could tell by the signs he had picked up: the certain tone of sound, the clenching of hands and desperate thrusts.

 

            “Just as close as you.” Tim answered and pinched that bouncing rear, getting a nice, sudden squeeze in response. They breaths were soon coming as one, they even arched together as the final climax came over them. Kon’s world was bathed in white light and the bed was lifted cleaning off the ground for the wonderful moments of ecstasy. Tim was wrapped up so tightly in velvety heat that couldn’t hold back any longer, letting his essence flow into his lover’s body.

 

            “Fuck…fuck…” Kon panted out after the bed had dropped back down to the floor and he was lying on top of Timothy. The two heroes were damp, hot but also content and happy. Hands grasp for one another and fingers entangle, since it was known that this would be over in a few moments. Robin would need to be at Batman’s side and Gotham had no room for meta humans in it, not of the kryptonian line anyway. The muggy heat of the city wasn’t so bad now that they had created their own; it was their heat at least.

 

                “It didn’t stay two long enough.” Tim noted the glaring red numbers which just seemed to take joy in their diminishing moments. He was almost drawn into staring before he felt lips brushing along his damp neck and then found them on his own. Kon always knew when to apply a distraction, this deserved to be enjoyed and not wasted by thoughts of tomorrow.

 

            “Be plenty more 2 ams, and I will be here for each and every one.” Super boy added with his trademarked, or was at one point, boyish smile that could break the most pressing despair.

 

            “And hopefully some none sneaking into safe houses.” Robin replied since he wanted things to be normal, or as close as to normal for two male, superhero lovers. Kon was one of the most normal things in his life, he gave him comfort and a place to belong that was outside of Gotham and the batcave.

 

            “Could become a new kink, sex in old buildings.” Kon even waggled his eye brows to further lighten the mood. He let his free hand run into the thick, black mess on top of the smaller boy’s head.

 

            “These places are a dime a dozen in this city, rather not make it into a habit.” The conversation went back and forth for a few more minutes, as subject of leaving was being avoided.

 

            It was successful for awhile but soon the shadows called back to the boy wonder and he had to depart. The boy of steel didn’t remain long in that room alone, or in Gotham, but he would come back. They had a life that called for many more 2am rendezvous, but they had a love to overcome it.


End file.
